She Came in with a Storm
by McLovingGreysAnatomy
Summary: Two years since season three and nearly everyone is going strong.  But what is that over the horizon?  A fresh face to help all the characters with their problems....
1. Prologue

This is two years after the end of season three. Derek has just been named Chief of Seattle Grace as Richard finally retired to be with Adele. Derek proposed for the third time at their celebration dinner and Meredith finally said yes. They had moved in together in an apartment as their house was being built on Derek▓s land. Izzie and Alex were still in Meredith▓s house. Christina had her own apartment and had finally started dating a year after Burke had disappeared. Then would randomly find out he was in such a such a country but she didn▓t care. She got to date on her own rules. (One small change, George did pass his intern exam.) Izzie and Alex started dating about a year ago and were going strong and in love. Addison had left to L.A. and Mark went back to New York. Bailey had become Chief Resident. Lexie and Meredith set aside their differences and became semi-good friends. And George? Well you▓ll just have to continue on to find out what happened to George. 

Meredith: Neuro

Izzie: Peds

Christina: Cardio

Alex: Gyno

George: General


	2. What Happened to George?

_**I'm very new...very new! But I got the bug from reading and thought I'd try...Please review! I love George by the way!**_

George sat at his favorite seat at his favorite bar. He couldn▓t believe he was 30 years old and divorced. He downed the last of his beer and put his head down on the bar. He wanted to just cry. Derek

came over and softly slapped him on the back. George looked up at him with the saddest look. ⌠You know George, Walter, Alex, Joe, Richard, and I are going camping again this weekend. You should

really join us!■ Derek said with a bit of encouragement in his voice. George thought for a second and realized this would be a good time as ever to try and stop thinking about Callie. It had been, what, six

months┘.

⌠_Callie! What do you mean?????■ George cried out as she packed furiously._

_⌠I mean I▓m out George! I can▓t this! You and your girls!! I cannot compete with them for your affections!! I▓m your wife and I just┘No, not anymore. I▓ll have the papers to you soon.■ _

_She said as she turned walking out of their room at the hotel and out of his life forever._

_The next day he found out that it was long coming and that had put in a transfer weeks ago. She moved to L.A. to be with Addison again. He cried every night and eventually had to move _

_because he could not afford the hotel alone. He moved into his old room so Alex took Izzie▓s room because had been going out for almost a year by this time. Meredith▓s old room was now _

_empty as she had moved in with Derek in an apartment as they waited for their house to be built. They were getting married the next weekend. Derek had decided to go on a bachelor▓s _

_camping party while Meredith had invited all her resident friends and even one friend from Boston to come for her bachelorette party._

George looked up at Derek with a small smile and shook his head yes. He decided it was a good idea.

_**Give me a few reviews to tell me if I should continue or not...**_


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Sorry I did not realize I had to change the little symbols, still new to this and all. Hope you like!**_

Izzie smiled as she looked at all her decorations around the house. She had pinkified the entire house for the party. Lexie and Bailey had stopped by to help out while Christina had Meredith busy before they surprised her with the decorations. Izzie was still waiting on Meredith's friend from Boston to arrive. Alex was bringing her from the airport before he left for the camping trip. Izzie had never heard of her as Meredith had never mentioned her. She was, though, the only person from Meredith's past that her friend had invited for the wedding. The girl was even in the wedding party! Suddenly Izzie heard a car and rushed over to the window. It was Christina! Izzie got a little frantic and started running around the house trying to round up the other girls before Meredith entered. They all hid with the lights out and waited for them to enter. The door opened and Meredith was whining about having had to go all the way on the other side of town when their usual liquor store had been just around the corner. They entered and shut the door, turning on the lights, the rest of the party jumped up yelling surprise. Meredith had a smirk on her face and Christina was frowning.

Izzie watched and then screamed,"You told her Christina!!!!" "Calm down Barbie, she guessed. It was a stupid idea!" she said as she set the liquor bag on the coffee table and picked up the nearest bottle and started to open it. Meredith was just dumbstruck about the decorations. "Christina had not said anything about the decorations you were putting up! It looks like you just sprayed pepto bismal everywhere!!" Izzie smiled, "Speaking of that, I did rent a lot of girl movies, including Steel Magnolias!"

"Hey, has Hannah not made it yet?" she asked after careful looking in the kitchen and bathroom. "No, Alex hasn't gotten here with her yet, her flight must have been delayed or something." Suddenly as if she had heard them call her, Alex pulled up in the drive way. They ran to the window to watch this new girl reveal herself. Meredith opened the door as a rush of fall air entered the home. Alex got out and Izzie noticed a big smile on his face as he laughed. Suddenly a semi-tall girl got out with mid length blonde hair. She was in a pink and yellow striped sweater with skinny jeans. The girl had bejeweled sunglasses on a carried a Coach bag. Alex was unpacking the bags from the trunk. Bailey thought she had sure packed a lot of stuff for just a week.

Suddenly Meredith and her caught eyes and the girl screamed and ran as Meredith ran to her as well. The girl dropped her bag and grabbed Meredith into a fierce hug. The other ladies walked to the front porch to get a better look at the new girl. Alex came walking up with a few of the bags. "Hey Evil Spawn, what's so funny??" Chrisina asked with a look of disgust on her face. "Her, that girl is a riot!" he said setting the bags down by the door and then turned to go get the rest. Meredith and the new girl had finally stopped laughing at each other and were walking to the house. The girl took off her sunglasses and smiled at the rest of them, "Hiya! I'm Hannah Huggins!"


	4. The Boys

Derek pulled the van up to Richard▓s house and blew the horn. Richard appeared at the door with Adele. He kissed her cheek and pulled his backpack up and walked toward the van. He threw his backpack into the back and climbed into the front passenger seat. Derek waved bye to Adele and pulled out to go to Joe▓s next. Richard looked over at Derek and smiled, ⌠Thanks for inviting me on this Derek; I need a little guy time. I love Adele but this whole retirement thing is just not for me. I know you like being Chief but I think its time for me to come back.■ Derek laughed as he turned the wheel. ⌠Hey, I gave you two more years, now it▓s my turn! By the way, thanks for saying you▓d be my best man and for coming on this trip with me and the rest of the guys. I mean, I just can▓t believe Meredith finally said yes. I think it was because I▓m now Chief, more stability I guess.■ Derek said with a genuine smile. ⌠Well Derek, just don▓t hurt her. I mean, she is like a daughter to me. I just want to see her happy. After the death of her father so soon after her stepmother, it was just so hard on her. But now, you two are getting married and building a house! I even heard she invited a friend from Boston to come. I never thought that would happen.■ Derek looked over at Richard, ⌠I didn▓t think so either. But this girl was very important to her. I didn▓t even realize she still talked to anyone from there. But Meredith paid for her way to come because the girl just finished pastry school.■

Derek said as he slowed to a stop in front of Joe▓s. They both got out and went in to help the other guys. Inside, Walter, Joe, and George were waiting inside with all their gear. George had left the house early, because Izzie kicked him out screaming it was a girl▓s night. He had complied and gone to meet them at the bar. As they started to get up and file outside Derek noticed something was missing. ⌠Hey where▓s Alex?■ Suddenly there was a ring at the door and Alex came in with his gear. ⌠You guys ready to go?■ he asked with a smile on his face. Joe smirked, ⌠Where have you been?■ ⌠Well it took a while at the airport. Meredith▓s friend is, well, different.■ he said with a smile, ⌠We going or not?■ he asked grabbing his bag up. ⌠Hell yes!■ Derek yelled and they all filed out of the bar and into the van, ready for an adventure.


	5. And Then Chaos Insued

**_By the way, I don't own Grey's...I am just obsessed!_**

George and Alex grumbled as they walked into the house. They waved to Derek and the van moved on. They had just gotten back from the woods, having been rained out by the near flash flood. It was four in the morning and they could barely get upstairs. There were three girls in the living room and the place was trashed. They climbed the stairs and grumbled good night as Alex joined Izzie and well, you can only guess. George climbed into bed not even registering that there was a girl in only a tshirt in his bed. He instantly fell asleep...

Hannah's eyes flickered open slowly as she listened to soft snoring. She yawned softly and realizing it wasn't a female who was beside her. She turned over to find a smaller guy than Alex with cute brown hair without a shirt and in his boxers. Hannah layed down on her back and thought of the night again. Not once did she remember this young man coming into the party. She was pretty drunk though. No, she decided she had not just found a young man to join her. She pulled back a memory of Izzie saying she was going to be staying in George's room. The light clicked, this was the George Meredith had told her about. She turned back over to watch him sleep. He did look kind like Meredith had said. She felt bad; Meredith had been telling her about how sad he had been lately. She saw him start to stir and she thought of a fun joke. She slowly slid her head down onto his shoulder and put her arm over his chest.

George yawned before opening his eyes; he had slept well after having to come home early. He felt soft, hot air on his neck and turned over to find a beautiful girl lying next to him in only a shirt. His eyes widened as he pulled her arm from his chest and got out of the bed and ran into the hall. He looked up and down the hall to make sure he had come into the right house. Then he checked if this was his room. He was very confused. He heard a clink from the kitchen and ran down to find Izzie making breakfast with Lexie drinking some coffee with her eyes closed.

Izzie turned to see a frantic George in his boxers. "George, I can't believe you guys came back over a little storm. And where are your clothes?" she laughed as she cooked scambled eggs. "Uhh do you know the blonde girl in my bed?" he asked with a worried look. Izzie's eyes widened as she laughed out loud but quietly down after hearing moans from the living room. "Sorry George, we weren't expecting you..."

'Til tomorrow," Hannah said walking down in her jeans and tshirt. She smiled and kissed George on the cheek, "Morning bed mate!" she sat down at the table and picked up a piece of toast and started munching. Lexie looked up to see George's shocked face as he put his hand to his cheek. She giggle softly but winced and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes again. "You might wanna go put some pants on Bambi!" Alex said in a grumble, "I mean damn, don't go showing off yourself to everybody." Alex walked over and kissed Izzie on the cheek and leaned against a wall with his eyes half closed in a tshirt and sweats. George turned and walked out and upstairs.

Hannah watched as he left and then turned with a laugh at Izzie. Izzie batted her with a kitchen towel, "You scared him to death Hannah!" she said laughing. "Well I think it was cute, he really was a litle frightened!" she said a little too loud. They suddenly eard cursing from the living room and there were Meredith and Christina walked in mumbling about coffee and laughter and killing someone.

"Well nice of you to join us!" Izzie said very cheerily as she put a basket of muffins on the table. "I...kill...you...too...loud," Chrisina said with anger. Hannah giggled and gave up her seat to her and stood with her toast. The three hung over girls sat with their head in their hands, grumbling softly. Suddenly, Christina looked up at Hannah, "Why you no have headache?" Meredith answered, "No matter how much liquor she drinks, she never has a hangover. She has always been that way." Then George reappeared in sweats still blushing slightly. Hannah softly giggled as she finished her toast. Meredith grabbed a muffin and for the first time looked around, "Hey, where did these boys come from?" "We had to come home early because of the storm." Alex said as he munched on some eggs at the island. "Well, what are we doing today guys?" Hannah asked with a smile. "Well Christina, Alex, Meredith, and I have to work. You could hang out with Lexie and George I guess," Izzie said with a slight smile on her face. She had been preoccupied with an idea that Hannah had sparked in her mind, "Why don't you three go sight seeing? Have you ever been to Seattle Hannah?" "Well no, I haven't. My mom had come when I was little and she got to do all the sights. Of course I was jealous and..." Hannah realized she ws rambling. She smiled, "No I haven't and I would love to." Izzie grnned wider, "That's a good idea then, Lexie and George will take Hannah sight seeing for the day." Lexie moaned a little while George at first looked a little worried but then looked at Hannah and grinned a little. Izzie noticed and knew she had a job to do. The rest of the morning went smoothly with little talking. They all finished breakfast and the group that had to work got ready and were out the door.

_**A/N No idea what A/N means but I see others do it. :) So I hope people are liking it. I do, I love George. Let me know what you think!!!**_


	6. Fun Around Town

Hannah sat at the table reading the paper and drinking a glass of orange juice. Meredith, Cristina, Alex and Lexie had to go to work. So it was Izzie who said she would show Hannah around town. She came down from getting ready as Hannah closed the paper. "Wow you look great Izz!" she said with a big smile. "You ready?" Izzie inquired as she picked up her keys and purse. "Oh yeah!" she said jumping ready to see the sights. 

The rest of the gang minus Lexie was sitting in the basement discussing random events. Meredith whispered something into Cristina's ear and she started laughing. Alex looked at George, who rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, lets talk about. I woke up with a girl in my arms." Cristina and Meredith laughed even harder. Alex smirked, "That's the most action you've gotten in a while isn't it?" George huffed and walked away leaving them laughing.

"Wow, this place is just wow! I should have come out here a lot sooner! All Meredith tells me about the city is all the rain!" Hannah said as they sat in the original Starbucks (do not own) Izzie sipping a latte and Hannah sipping a hot chocolate. "So you actually know everything about us don't you?" Izzie asked with a smile. "I think so...Mer and I talk nearly every week. She's never mentioned me?" Hannah asked as she took a sip. "No, I mean, I would see her on Sundays talking on the phone but I never thought it was someone from outside Seattle." Izzie mentioned as she took a bite of her scone. Hannah grinned, "I understand why she didn't mention me. I mean, I know a lot of the old Meredith. I know a lot that you may not know that she may not want any others to know. Speaking of Mer, I would love to go visit the hospital! I mean, I still haven't met McDreamy!!" she said jumping up and throwing away half her muffin and napkin. Izzie laughed jumping up knowing this was going to be interesting.


End file.
